


miracle

by vvmochi



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Dog Hybrid Choi Youngjae, Dog Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrid Choi Youngjae, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvmochi/pseuds/vvmochi
Summary: What Yugyeom wasn’t expecting was how freezing they were.Even with the jacket muffling some of the movement and providing heat, he could feel the hybrid shake violently against him as he tried to bury himself further into Yugyeom’s chest.It made his heart ache, and maybe his legs speed up a little bit so that they could get out of the rain quicker.
Kudos: 10





	1. new beginnings.

As Yugyeom took his first steps out of the subway, he wished he had listened to his hyungs and grabbed an umbrella from the closet before leaving. There were hardly any signs of rain when he had left, though he did remember the television buzzing with different forecasts for the week. Why would he care about boring news when his attention was in the video game in front of him? Ah. He died.

His thoughts came back to the present, frowning as he rushed under the nearby awning. If he didn’t want to be soaked by the time he met up with Jungkook, he was really going to have to jump from awning to awning. If his plan failed, he could always go buy extra clothes from the convenience store. Sadly, they didn’t have lockers in the studio or Yugyeom would have kept a set in there as well. It was good for not wanting to walk home in sweat drenched clothes. 

He sighed as he looked up at the sky. It really didn’t seem like the rain was going to let up anytime soon. He’d have to stop by the convenience store to at least pick up an umbrella on his way home, or he could risk just running. 

Yugyeom didn’t let himself get trapped in his thoughts as he began the long and tedious trip to the studio. 

-

His running slowed down to jogging, then to walking as he neared the building. It was a clear walk to the studio with an awning above him the entire way. He knew Jungkook would be a little late, so he was going to take his time before heading inside. Or that little shit was already there and he hadn’t texted Yugyeom.

He pulled out his phone, checking his latest notifications as he heard a small noise. If he hadn’t known better, he was sure he didn’t hear it at all. He pouted as he glanced around, his eyes landing on the alleyway next to the studio building. There wasn’t anything there, save for a few trash cans and a cardboard box.

Said box wasn’t in very good condition. No, actually it was soaking wet and looked like it could fall apart at any moment.

That’s when the noise happened again, a tiny movement from the box accompanying it this time. 

Yugyeom huffed as he looked to the studio then back to the alleyway. He didn’t exactly want to investigate. Something in his gut told him this was going to be life changing, or maybe he was just hungry. He did skip out on breakfast that morning. 

He grumbled to himself as he ignored the box, moving on to stand inside of the building rather than outside in the rain. He was just hallucinating things. He’d be better once he got something to eat and danced. 

-

He didn’t get better once those things happened. Yugyeom was actually distracted by that damned cardboard box, slumping in its wet glory against the metal trash can. His moral compass definitely screamed at him to just go look. What if it was an injured animal? It could die if left out in this rain for so long. Then again, it really didn’t seem like anything was there. What if someone caught him by the trash can and there wasn’t anything there?

He grumbled before he pulled himself back to the present- again. He really had a habit of getting lost in his thoughts today. Jungkook had switched off the speaker, choosing to just stand there. The look on his face said it all really, but Yugyeom didn’t want to explain how he might have gone crazy because of a cardboard box. He sighed as he let his body sink to the floor. Maybe one day he’d become a part of it and he wouldn’t have to think about weird noises and small animals. He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends of it absentmindedly. 

“Jungkook, I can hear you staring at me from over here.” He huffed once more as he rolled onto his side, curling up. Yugyeom should go home and play more video games. That would be better than here, with whatever was in the alley. Overwatch definitely sounded good right now, or bowling. 

“It’s not my fault you’re dramatic as fuck and not even paying attention to what you’re doing.” He could hear the other approach him. What shoes were Jungkook wearing to even make that much noise? Yugyeom found he didn’t get a chance to even glance at the other’s shoes before they were in front of his face and Jungkook was crouching in front of him. “So what is on Gyeomie’s mind today? World hunger? World peace? How you lost badly in Overwatch last night?”

Yugyeom sat up as he rolled his eyes, tugging on the other’s pants leg so he got the idea to join him on the floor. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Jungkook. The exact opposite was true! If someone told him that he had to call someone who would pick up the phone or he’d die, he would most definitely call Jungkook. If he hadn’t pissed him off prior to that situation, of course. 

He sighed as he settled back down onto the wooden floor. “Do you ever hear something? But like- you aren’t sure what it is or if it’s even real? I don’t know, maybe I’m just crazy. I even got a little closer to where it was coming from and- and like, I don’t know? I got this feeling in my gut. It wasn’t.. Bad, but it wasn’t good either.”

Jungkook let out a small hum as Yugyeom watched him slump back on his hands. “You must be pretty tired if you’re hearing things, following strange sounds, and admitting that you have to fart to me. C’mon, let’s go get actual food from that place down the street. I think Jinyoung Hyung would kill me if I had to drag your dead body back to your place.”

Yugyeom found himself nodding as he pushed himself to his feet, “Yeah. Your treat. Something meat related.” 

The only thing he got from Jungkook was a groan, a sign of approval to his ears as they left the studio together.

-

Days passed similar to the prior one. 

It would be raining, which would only grow heavier as he neared the studio. The noise- which Yugyeom had definitely identified as a small animal on the second day- was always there when he neared the building, but never there when he left. 

Maybe it was because the rain always let up after dance practice. Maybe it was because Yugyeom kept hesitating to approach the cardboard box, the idea that maybe because he hesitated he had accidentally ended something. Hearing the whine the next day definitely made him feel a little bit better. 

Today was different. Rather than going out to the studio, they planned on spending the day buying new games they could play together or against one another. He’d go meet Jungkook at his place and they’d head to the mall from there. 

Yugyeom’s clock clearly read a quarter past noon, which meant he had fifteen minutes to get to Jungkook’s apartment so that they could actually do what they had planned. He grabbed his keys and jacket before starting the trip to his friend.

It was actually sunny out for once, and there was little sign of any rain clouds in the sky.

He should have arrived at Jungkook’s apartment in ten minutes top. He should have been halfway there, but something had felt so.. Wrong. The sun was shining down upon the city, which was definitely a relief after the week long showers. No one had to drag a wet umbrella around, yet Yugyeom didn’t feel as good about that as he should. Maybe he should have grabbed an umbrella?

He shook off the feeling as he checked his clock once more. 12:25. Had he really been standing around the studio for ten minutes? He let out a small huff of air as he glanced up at the building. He knew if anyone was inside they would be practicing, but it would be mostly cleared out for lunch breaks. There was no need to go inside, even if his gut was telling him there was something off about the building today. 

Yugyeom sent Jungkook a quick text stating that he’d be late before he sped up in order to make up for lost time. Even if they didn’t find a game to play together, he was most definitely putting down a preorder for the new Kingdom Hearts game. Plus he could easily convince Jungkook to go bowling with him afterwards. 

-

“...going to happen. It’s been raining all week, then suddenly no rain? Unbelievable.” Jungkook shook his head as he looked up at the sky, a pout forming on his lips. Yugyeom really didn’t catch the first part of his little rant, but he wasn’t going to tell him now. He simply shrugged as he moved the jacket he brought over his head.

“Maybe it’s just global warming, y’know? Icebergs melting and shit..” A smile pulled at his lips when he heard his best friend let out a laugh. Dealing with a pouty Jungkook was not on his list of things to do today, so he was glad that they could avoid that. “It’ll clear up in no time. Don’t worry about it.”

The only thing Yugyeom got in response was a hum so he figured that conversation was over, which left him to his thoughts. The rain didn’t exactly bother him. It brought comfort and familiarity, though there was also the heavy feeling he had been experiencing all week now. Why was it heavier now? He felt like he was missing a piece of a puzzle he was just about to finish, like he knew exactly where it was but he couldn’t find the words to express it and actually find it. He turned to look at Jungkook, who had been staring at him. Yugyeom silently prayed that Jungkook hadn’t asked something extremely important as he mumbled out, “Yes?”

Jungkook seemed pleased with the answer as he cheered, “To your place then!”

He let out a breath as he nodded. With one last glance to the dark sky, he took a step out from under the awning and began the walk to his apartment with Jungkook in tow.


	2. Curiosity

“Then whoever was playing Wrecking Ball had no idea how to play. They died more times than Mercy, which is hard to do since they’re a freaking tank. I think Mercy actually knew what they were doing though- Gyeom?”

Jungkook had noticed, of course, how distant his best friend seemed over the week. It was a lot different than the focused, down to Earth person he had come to know, but he just left it up to stress. Attending college and chasing dreams were often stressful. 

What weirded him out was how he could glance over at Yugyeom at almost anytime and the other just looked.. worried. He hadn’t asked the other about it after the first day, but maybe he should have. 

If he could have helped his best friend with anything, he’d jump at the occasion. 

Maybe that’s why he found himself stopping in front of the studio and reaching out to grab a hold of Yugyeom’s arm to stop him from walking any further. “Gyeom?”

Yugyeom finally registered that Jungkook was speaking to him, turning to look at the other. Jungkook took that as a sign to continue. He shifted on his feet, opened his mouth, and prepared to speak. He couldn’t just blurt out his worries. He should have taught out how to approach the other, but it was way too late for that. 

“Jungkook?”

He paused, gathering all of his strength and shoving away any hint of shyness as he started talking, “I was thinking-”

A whine interrupted him before he could get any further. 

Jungkook watched as Yugyeom’s head whipped around towards the sound. He could see the cogs turning in his best friend’s head. This was the most aware he had seen Yugyeom all week, so he figured whatever made that sound was the source of his worries. 

He steeled himself as he turned towards the alleyway. There wasn’t any cover, so the fact that he was letting himself get soaked on account of Yugyeom better show the other how much he cared about him. 

There wasn’t much. Two garbage cans, a few trash bags. There was a cardboard box, if one could call it that. It had obviously taken damage from the week’s rainfall, barely holding itself together now. 

The whine came louder this time, which apparently shook Yugyeom out of his zoned out state. Whatever it was, Jungkook wanted to take it and move it to the other side of Seoul. He just wanted his best friend back.

The whine obviously came from the cardboard box, so he’d just have to get rid of it or.. Whatever was inside. Really, if it was an animal, they could just call animal control. Whatever happened from that point forward wasn’t their problem and things could stay how they were. 

Yugyeom watched as Jungkook sunk down to his knees, rain causing his shirt to stick to his back. The first thought that popped into his head was how this scene kind of reminded him of a drama, then his thoughts switched back to the cardboard box. Suddenly he was beside his best friend, down on his knees and peering into said box. 

His guess at some type of animal was only half correct. From what he could tell, there were two heads full of hair- one a dirty blond and the other black. He was almost certain that he’d be able to see two tiny pairs of ears on the top of their head if they weren’t matted to their head. There wasn’t much space inside of the cardboard box, so they were squished inside of there together. Had they been here the entire week? Had Yugyeom really avoided them, thinking it was some creep stalking him? “Kook-”

“If you’re really thinking about taking them back to your place, I don’t care as long as you don’t tell Jinyoung hyung I was a part of this.”

Yugyeom let out a hum in agreement before his attention was back on the box. He wanted to just reach in and scoop them up. They were so tiny that he could probably carry them both in his arms, but that would definitely freak them out. “Okay.. Okay- Let’s get a blanket and carry them back then.” 

Jungkook nodded at the idea. It didn’t seem wise to just touch something, especially if it was a living thing, that had been sitting out in the rain all week. “I’m going to run to the convenience store. Don’t go anywhere.” 

And with that, Yugyeom was left alone with his nightmares of the week.

-

It didn’t take long for Jungkook to return with two jackets, mumbling about how he hadn’t seen any blankets that looked warm. It wasn’t long after that they had the two hybrids bundled in a jacket and pressed against their chests. 

What Yugyeom wasn’t expecting was how freezing they were. Even with the jacket muffling some of the movement and providing heat, he could feel the hybrid shake violently against him as he tried to bury himself further into Yugyeom’s chest. It made his heart ache, and maybe his legs speed up a little bit so that they could get out of the rain quicker. 

He should’ve investigated earlier, should’ve taken them both out of the rain before the end of the week. What if they were too sick now? Had they eaten throughout the week? 

Oh god. What was he going to feed them? 

He knew next to nothing about hybrids. They were kept as pets for people who could afford them, not Yugyeom or Jungkook. They could barely afford to feed themselves. How would they take care of them? 

Yugyeom shook his head as he yanked his keys out of his pocket, jamming the correct one into the lock before shoving the door open. A whine came from the bundle held against his chest. Yugyeom would’ve cooed if a harsh shiver hadn’t passed over the small hybrid, which in turned caused him to rush Jungkook inside and shut the door behind them. “Okay.. Okay, all we need to do is get them warm, right? Maybe feed them too..”

He held the bundle closer to his chest as he walked over to the thermostat, turning the temperature up a few degrees. He didn’t want to make it too hot too fast and end up killing the poor things. Just the thought of accidentally hurting these hybrids when they had already suffered so much had Yugyeom wanting to punch himself in the face. 

“Let’s put them down in my room. Grab that blanket from the couch-” 

Jungkook followed after Yugyeom as they made their way to the latter’s bedroom, blanket in hand as well. The only thing that brought another difficulty was whether to put them on his bed or in the bean bag. His bed was neatly made, with fresh sheets thanks to his older brother. Would it be wise to set something like too malnourished, drenched hybrids on his bed? No, of course not. He could hear Jinyoung chewing his ear off now for his irresponsible he was for even bringing them into their home. 

Yugyeom would like to see Jinyoung resist their sad eyes to see if anything could actually break the ice that was his heart; however, right now he had two small hybrids to take care of. 

He kicked the bean bag, from the corner of his room, closer to his bed and gently placed the bundled hybrid on said bean bag. He could only watch as the little thing curled up even further.

“Do you think we should grab a few more blankets?” Jungkook gently placed the other hybrid beside its friend before gently tucking the blanket he grabbed around the both of them. It was kind of ridiculous how small they were, though it wasn’t like he had a reference for how big they should be. 

“Not yet.. If they start shivering, then there’s some blankets in the hallway closet. We should probably figure out what they need to eat.. There’s no such thing as hybrid food, is there?”

“If there is, it’s probably expensive as fuck.. I’m sure we could probably throw something together? If a baby could eat it, they should be able to.” 

Yugyeom couldn’t argue with that logic, nodding as he took a step away from the two hybrids.. And yet, he couldn’t make himself look away from them. How long had they been out in that cardboard? Who had left them there? Had they always been together? It broke his heart, knowing that if he had just gotten a little closer he would have rescued them from the cruel weather just a little bit sooner. 

He couldn’t change the past, but he could definitely try to help the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sad that i couldnt hit my word count for this chapter but the next chapter may or may not be twice as long as usual..... so i cant feel too bad? i hope you guys liked this chapter  
> when i mentioned the prewritten chapters, i didnt expect to go back... and rewrite them, so :> we're back to chapter by chapter   
> we'll get more into hybrid babies next chapter! 
> 
> thank you guys for subscribing and leaving kudos, it really warms my heart to see it when i log on! 
> 
> until next update! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> so, thoughts?
> 
> when i first posted this, i wasn't very happy with it.  
> now that i go back and edit what i've written, i'm a lot more satisfied with what i've produced.  
> this first chapter is a little longer than usual because i combined two chapters into one...... will that happen again? maybe, maybe not (sorry :p)  
> see you next time!


End file.
